Lo que hace la bebida
by AGMV
Summary: Este FanFic se trata de Faberry. Se van a beber en una barra y se enborrachan. NC-17


Lo que hace la bebida

**Este FanFic se trata de Faberry. Se van a beber en una barra y se enborrachan. Contenido sexual por que faberry hace el sexo**

Cap. 1  
>Una noche en New York- Faberry<p>

En una noche oscura, vacía y fria de Nueva York estaba la bella rubia que esperaba a su mejor amiga para salir a comer a la pizzeria que quedaba cerca y ese lugar tenia un ambiente con calor con la cocina de la pizza.

Quinn esperando a su amiga se sienta en el sofa y saca el celular para textearle a Rachel que estaba un poco tarde. Quinn mirando la hora que era se enoja y arroja el celular cuando justamente Rachel ya estaba en la puerta de el apartamento esperandola. Quinn sale para saludar a su amiga y Rachel nota que algo andaba mal.

Rachel- "¿Que ha sucedido?"

Quinn- "Mira la hora que es…"

Rachel- "Perdon, habia un trafico pesado"

Quinn mirandola a los ojos agarra la bolsa, cierra la puerta y sale hacia el carro con Rachel. Cuando se montan Rachel nota que el Iphone 4s de Quinn estaba hecho pedazos , la mira a los ojos y se montan en el carro.

Rachel-" tu celular estaa…"

Interrumpiendo la rubia

Quinn-" ¡Esta jodido! No preguntes por la razon"

Rachel- "¿No piensas que estas un poco loca?"

Las dos se sonrieron y siguieron su rumbo a la pizzeria que Quinn ya estaba muerta del hambre. Rachel conduciendo y Quinn poniendo la estacion preferia de Rachel. Cuando Quinn puso la estacion de Rachel se escucho una cancion romantica y las dos se rieron y Quinn la dejo para seguir riendose y olvidar lo del celular.

Cuado por fin llegan a la pizzeria , se encontraba cerrada pero justamente al lado de la pizzaria habia una barra.

Quinn- "Temo que nos vamos a beber unas cervezas"

Rachel- " si, tu pagas!"

Quinn-" No, tu pagas. Y no bebas demasiado que vas a conducir despues"

Rachel-" Si abuelita"

Las dos mujetes atractivas entran a la barra y esperan en una parte a la mesera para sentarse. El lugar esta lleno de gente y se tuvieron que sentar con un joven que parecia un atleta. Quinn mira a Rachel y lo señala con los ojos. Rachel al verlo le da un puño en el brazo a Quinn. Las dos se sientan en la mesa con aquel rubio y le piden a la mesera dos cervezas.

Joven-" Hola, me llamo . ¿Que hacen por aqui?"

Quinn-" Solo salimos para divertirnos y no estar encerradas como perras en nuestras casas"

-" Yo ya me tengo que ir porque mi novia me esta esperando en mi casa para divertirnos"

Rachel-" Mucha suerte, no rompas la cama"

- " no te preocupes, esa cama ha aguantado bastante. Ya me tengo que ir, aqui tienen mi numero y 40 dolares para que se diviertan"

Quinn riendose lo mira y le da las gracias con los ojos. Rachel se sorprendio por aquel hombre que era gracioso y adinerado. Quinn coje 30 dolares y los mete en la bolsa para no beber mucho.

Rachel- " QUINN!"

Quinn-" que? No puedes beber mucho."

Rachel-" sacalo que hoy es nuestro dia"

Quinn metio la mano en al bolsa y saco el dinero que aquel hombre les dio. La mesera les llevo las dos cerveza y luego de horas les llevo mas de 10 a cada una. Las dos borrachas en la barra se paran y se van para afuera. Cuando se montan en el carro Rachel tira las llaves hacia atras sin querer. Quinn se mete por el espacio que sobra entre los asientos y Rachel la ve y nota que tiene unos senos muy lindos.

Rachel- " Dios mio, tienes unos senos muy lindos"

Quinn-" Enserio? No lo he notado"

Quinn mira su senos y se los toca. Rachel la observa y toca los suyos tambien. Las dos mujeres tocandose sus propios senos se miran y ven una quimica entre los ojos.

Rachel- "Quinn"

Quinn-" Puedo tocar las tuyas?"

Rachel la mira y se acerca para que Quinn tenga el alcanze para tocarlas. Quinn las toca y Rachel interrumpe rapidamente y prende el auto para llevar a Quinn a su apartamento. Cuando llegan al apartamento de Quinn salen caminando al apartamento. Cuando llegan a la puerta, Quinn la abre y mira hacia atras. Rachel la mira y Quinn la agarra rudamente y la empuja hacia el sofa y la empieza a besar suavemente.

Mientras Rachel recibe los dulces labios de Quinn , le va quitando la ropa y cuando le quita la camisa le pone la mano en el trasero. Quinn le toca el pelo y empieza a jugar con el. Las dos mujeres borrachas y mejores amigas estaban ahi en el sofa besandose. Quinn tambien le quita la camisa y Rachel le quita los pantalones y pone los dedos dentro de los panties. Quinn sigue besandola y se quita el panties y el brasiel. Rachel hace lo mismo que Quinn. Quinn se para y coje a Rachel hasta llevarla hasta la cama.

En la cama las dos se desnudan suavemente y Rachel introduce su lengua en la vagina de Quinn. Rachel la mete y la cara, la menea la lambe y despues mete el el deo para masturbarla. Quinn y Rachel se ponen en posicion para las dos penetrar la lengua en la vagina de la otra. Las dos moviendo su lengua vertical y horizontalmente y tal vez diagonalmente.

En ese momento se les podian decir vampiras de vaginas ya que metia la lengua y se meneaban. Quinn se acomodo para besarla de lengua a Rachel y despues Rachel masturbarla. Rachel besandola , con una mano tocandole los senos y la otra usando sus hermosos dedos para masturbar a la barbie de Quinn. Las dos en la cama que parecia que se hiba a romper de tan fuertes eran los brincos y movimientos.

Quinn- " Mas! Mas! MAS DUROOO!"

Rachel-" Ahi voy barbiee"

Eso era lo unico que se escuchaba ademas de las lenguas, besos y cama. Quinn tuvo su orgasmos pero aun Rachel no. Cambian de posicion exactamente como estaba la otra. Minutos despues orgasmos de Rachel...

Las dos mujeres desnudas en la cama abrazadas.

Quinn-" Eres lo maximo"


End file.
